Honest
by Kurochiao
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang Oumae Kumiko dan Tsukamoto Shuuichi ketika mereka berkencan menikmati Festival Agata bersama. Bagaimana cara Kumiko bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara jujur dalam festival romantis itu? Bagaimana hubungan mereka berlangsung? check this out /RnR?


**Hibike! Euphonium Novel by Ayano Takeda**

 **Hibike! Euphonium Anime by KyoAni dkk.**

.

.

.

* * *

"Honest" by Chiao

Tsukamoto Shuuichi x Oumae Kumiko

Romance

Sequel of "Bystander"

* * *

Suara _euphonium_ yang ditiup dengan asal-asalan itu menggema di area belakang sekolah, burung-burung pun kabur karena suara aneh yang dihasilkan, tapi sang peniup tidak memedulikan area sekitarnya dan malah terus meniupnya.

Oumae Kumiko menjauhkan bibirnya dari _mouthpiece_ setelah sekian lama benda itu tertempel dan sudah membuat bibirnya cukup sakit. Gadis berambut coklat itu menghela napas dan membuat wajah seakan memiliki beban berat di pundaknya.

"KYAH!" teriak Kumiko saat dia merasakan benda dingin menyentuh pipinya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Tsukamoto Shuuichi tengah memegang botol air dingin.

"Yo!" pemuda itu kemudian memberikan botol air tersebut kepada Kumiko dan duduk bersila di samping gadis itu–membuat posisinya lebih rendah dari Kumiko karena gadis itu duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa di sini? Latihanmu?" tanya Kumiko, dia membuka tutup botol itu dan membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering karena terus-terusan meniup _euph_ dari tadi.

Shuuichi tertawa dan menjawab, "Aku sedang istirahat dan membeli minum, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara _euph_ yang ditiup asal-asalan jadi aku ke sini untuk melihat, ternyata yang bermain kau."

Kumiko cemberut, secara tidak langsung Shuuichi sudah mengatai permainannya barusan jelek. "Oh, begitu ya." komentarnya ketus.

Shuuichi tertawa lagi dan berdiri untuk mengambil _euphonium_ Kumiko. Pemuda itu meletakkan alat musik itu di samping kirinya dan menarik Kumiko yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi menjadi duduk di samping kanannya.

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba-!" Kumiko baru saja ingin melayangkan protesnya, namun dengan cepat dipotong oleh Shuuichi.

"Ingin saja,"

Kumiko menghela dan menyamankan posisinya untuk bersender pada Shuuichi.

"Tidak kusangka kau itu manja juga ya?" komentar Shuuichi tiba-tiba. Kumiko yang merasa kalau ucapan si pemuda tepat sasaran itu pun segera membuat jarak, tapi sekali lagi usahanya digagalkan oleh Shuuichi dengan memeluk Kumiko. "Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya,"

Kumiko menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka, "Kau ini... kenapa tiba-tiba berubah kepribadian sih? Bukannya waktu SMP kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku tidak mengajakmu bicara lagi?"

Shuuichi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kumiko, "Maaf soal itu, tapi sekarang kita sudah berpacaran 'kan? Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku ingin menyentuhmu dan bermanja juga padamu,"

Wajah Kumiko memerah, kalimat itu terdengar mesum di telinganya. Mungkin ini yang Reina rasakan saat dia mengatakan kalau ucapan Reina terdengar _ero_. "Apa maksudmu!?"

Shuuichi tidak menjawab dan malah menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kumiko. Kumiko pun menghela napas dan mengelus kepala Shuuichi pelan.

"Festival Agata..." gumam Shuuichi, Kumiko menghentikan belaiannya sejenak. "Kau akan pergi denganku 'kan besok?"

Kumiko terdiam sebentar, namun kemudian dia mengangguk.

Shuuichi langsung menegakkan posisinya dan berucap semangat, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat bersama!"

Kumiko tertawa kecil dan mengangguk lagi.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Tidak aneh ya?" tanya Kumiko kepada Mamiko–kakak perempuannya–yang sedari tadi membantunya memakai _yukata_.

"Tidak aneh _kok_ , lagipula 'kan baru kali ini kau pergi bersama laki-laki. Sekali-kali berusahalah untuk tampil lebih cantik," komentar Mamiko.

"Walaupun kakak bilang begitu, aku 'kan hanya pergi bersama Shuuichi," ucap Kumiko, Mamiko kemudian mengambil _lipgloss_ dan memoleskannya pada bibir tipis Kumiko.

" _Yosh_ , selesai! Lagipula Shuuichi 'kan sudah menjadi pacarmu, apa kau tidak mau dipuji olehnya?" tanya Mamiko. Pipi Kumiko langsung memunculkan semburat merah.

"Kalau itu sih...," Mamiko kemudian menarik tangan Kumiko untuk berdiri dan menggiringnya keluar kamar.

"Mama! Aku berangkat dulu! Tolong periksa ikatan _obi_ Kumiko ya!" teriak Mamiko setelah mereka sampai di ujung tangga, Mamiko segera melepaskan tangan Kumiko dan berlari keluar–dia sendiri sudah ada janji soalnya.

Ibu mereka pun menuruti permintaan Mamiko dan membenahi ikatan _obi_ Kumiko yang masih longgar, takut nanti kalau Kumiko banyak bergerak _obi_ -nya akan melorot. Setelah proses yang terasa panjang bagi Kumiko itu selesai, akhirnya bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kumiko langsung mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ibunya dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

Shuuichi terpana dan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat Kumiko membuka pintu dengan berbalut _yukata_ berwarna _magenta_ dengan corak bunga lily putih dan garis-garis berwarna merah muda sebagai pemanisnya. Rambut sebahu Kumiko diikat model _ponytail_ dengan ikat rambut berwarna senada dengan _yukata_ -nya, poni Kumiko pun dijepit menggunakan jepitan rambut pemberian Shuuichi sesaat sebelum kompetisi _final_ mereka tahun lalu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Shuuichi melihat Kumiko berdandan menggunakan _lipgloss_ dan _blush-on_ yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Shuuichi?" panggil Kumiko ketika dia tidak mendapati reaksi apapun dari sang _osananajimi_. Shuuichi kemudian tersadar dengan panggilan tersebut, dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Manis... kau sangat manis," puji Shuuichi, Kumiko yang mendengarnya pun ikut menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Kumiko, Shuuichi kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Kumiko menerima uluran tangan itu sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana dulu?" tanya Shuuichi saat mereka berdua telah sampai di area festival. Stan-stan dengan berbagai macam benda yang dijual pun berjajaran membuat suasana festival makin meriah.

Kumiko menarik-narik lengan baju Shuuichi dan kemudian berbisik, "Setelah jalan-jalan di festival, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,"

Shuuichi mengangkat alisnya bingung, tapi Kumiko tidak mengindahkannya dan malah membeli permen apel di stan terdekat. Shuuichi pun akhirnya menghela napas, namun senyum lembut terkembang di bibirnya, karena menurutnya jarang-jarang Kumiko menunjukkan sikap manisnya dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat seperti ini.

Pemuda itu pun segera menyusul Kumiko yang sudah beberapa langkah ada di depannya dan memegang tangan kiri gadis itu. "Apapun untuk tuan puteri yang manja ini,"

Kumiko langsung menendang kaki Shuuichi karena kesal, dia jadi mengingat momen mereka sebelum penyisihan prefektur tahun lalu, dia juga menendang kaki Shuuichi–kesal karena kepalan tangannya tidak segera dibalas.

Kalau Kumiko pikir-pikir lagi, Shuuichi adalah orang yang bisa melihat jauh ke dalam dirinya. Pemuda itu bisa melihat langsung emosinya dan perasaannya yang bahkan tidak semua orang tahu. Apa itu karena pengaruh Kumiko adalah _osananajmi_? Tapi kenapa hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kumiko?

Kumiko menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan seluk-beluk _osananajimi_ -nya sekarang, saat ini yang perlu dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana belajar jujur pada perasaannya sendiri dan mempertahankan hubungan percintaannya.

"Kumiko!" panggilan itu kembali menyeret Kumiko dari dunia berpikirnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka ternyata sudah keluar dari area kuil dan sedang berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang menikmati festival.

"E-eh? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Kumiko beruntun–refleks karena kaget, Shuuichi tertawa keras dan mencubit pipi kiri Kumiko.

"Kenapa kau melamun, hm? Apa ada sesuatu yang akau inginkan? Atau kau kepikiran sesuatu?" tanya Shuuichi khawatir, Kumiko langsung mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

" _Iie_ , bukan, bukan begitu kok," sanggah Kumiko cepat, secara tidak sengaja ujung matanya menangkap stan menembak. Kumiko pun mengajak Shuuichi untuk ke sana dan bermain sebentar.

"Paman, kami ingin bermain," ucap Shuuichi sambil menyerahkan beberapa koin uang. Kumiko pun mencoba kesempatan pertamanya menembak, incarannya adalah sebuah boneka panda dengan penutup di mata kirinya yang memeluk sebuah _euphonium_.

.

Tembakan pertama, gagal.

.

Tembakan kedua, gagal.

.

Kumiko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Shuuichi pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Kelakuan Kumiko saat ini terlihat sangat manis untuknya.

"Tanganmu bergetar, makanya tidak bisa tepat sasaran. Sini, biar aku yang tembak," tawar Shuuichi, Kumiko menggeleng.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya sendiri!" balas Kumiko tegas dan kesal. Shuuichi pun tersenyum dan berpindah posisi ke belakang Kumiko, membenarkan posisi gadis itu dan menenangkan Kumiko agar tangannya tidak bergetar.

 **.**

 **/Ctak!/**

.

Dan dengan tembakan ketiga itu, boneka panda dipastikan mendarat di tangan Kumiko. Kumiko tersenyum bahagia dan berterima kasih kepada Shuuichi, membuat Shuuichi sedikit salah tingkah.

Mereka berdua terus berkeliling dan akhirnya menghentikan perjalanan mereka dengan membeli _yakisoba_. Shuuichi awalnya ingin membeli dua porsi, tapi karena Kumiko berkata dia sudah tidak terlalu lapar akhirnya Shuuichi hanya membeli satu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dia tahu _yakisoba_ itu hiasannya berbentuk _love_. Wajah pemuda itu dan Kumiko lantas memerah seketika.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu mereka bertemu banyak orang, mulai dari Natsuki- _senpai_ dan pacarnya, Asuka- _senpai_ yang datang bersama teman sekampusnya, Ogasawara-senpai dan Nakaseko-senpai, _senpai_ Shuuichi di bagian trombon, beberapa adik kelas mereka bahkan sampai Taki- _sensei_ dan Michie- _sensei_ juga berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Mendaki!?" seru Shuuichi setelah Kumiko mengatakan dimana tempat yang ingin ditunjukkan gadis itu, Kumiko mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," balas Kumiko, Shuuichi menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Rasanya kau seperti berubah kepribadian saja," komentar Shuuichi. Kumiko menunduk dan berjalan mendahului Shuuichi.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kalau sudah sampai di puncak," ucap Kumiko. Shuuichi pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Kumiko.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Shuuichi setelah ia merasa mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Kumiko menggeleng tapi dari nafas Kumiko yang mulai tidak teratur, Shuuichi tahu Kumiko sudah mulai lelah. Apalagi mendaki dengan menggunakan _yukata_? Hanya sedikit orang yang berpikir bisa mendaki dengan pakaian seperti itu. Pemuda itupun menahan lengan Kumiko dan berjongkok di depan gadis itu.

"E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kumiko panik.

"Naiklah, kau lelah 'kan?" suruh Shuuichi, Kumiko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tapi—" "Naiklah," ucapan Kumiko langsung dipotong oleh Shuuichi.

Akhirnya gadis itu menuruti suruhan Shuuichi dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Shuuichi, tidak lupa menyamankan posisinya sebelum Shuuichi mulai berjalan kembali untuk mendaki.

"Maaf," ucap Kumiko tiba-tiba.

Shuuichi langsung kaget mendengarnya, "Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Umm, rasanya aku harus mengucapkannya saja. Aku sudah banyak membuatmu repot," ucap Kumiko, Shuuichi tertawa geli.

"Rasanya aneh mendengarmu mengucapkan kata maaf," komentar Shuuichi, Kumiko mencubit pipi kanan Shuuichi karena kesal.

"Aku jarang mengatakannya bukan berarti aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Lagian bukannya berarti kau harus bersyukur karena mendengarku mengucapkan sesuatu yang jarang kuucapkan?" sungut Kumiko. Shuuichi tersenyum menanggapi Kumiko.

"Tenang saja, jaraknya juga tidak jauh lagi 'kan? Tidak perlu dipikirkan," ucap Shuuichi, Kumiko menaruh dagunya di pundak Shuuichi.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu sabar menanganiku, Shuuichi?" tanya Kumiko, Shuichi melirikkan matanya ke atas, mencoba memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Hmm, awalnya kukira karena kau itu teman masa kecilku, jadi aku punya tanggung jawab untuk melindungi dan menjagamu, makanya aku membetahkan diri dengan sifat burukmu itu," ucap Shuuichi, Kumiko terdiam. Ada rasa kesal karean dikatai Shuuichi seperti itu, tapi dia mencoba untuk menerimanya. "Tapi kurasa bukan hanya karena itu, aku mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda terhadapmu mulai kelas tiga SMP. Aku mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti bicara padaku, 'kan? Kau menurutinya, tapi ternyata itu malah membuatku kesal dan kecewa. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti diabaikan padahal kita ada dipanggung besar dan yang bermain adalah kita sendiri tapi penontonnya malah sibuk sendiri-sendiri,"

"Maaf," ucap Kumiko, Shuuichi tertawa.

"Itu bukan salahmu, lagian aku juga yang meminta. Setelah itu aku mencoba berbicara padamu, tapi kau malah bersikap dingin padaku. Mungkin hubungan kita mulai berubah lagi saat Katou- _san_ waktu itu mengajakku ke festival Agata tahun lalu, benar kan?" Kumiko membuang muka, perkataan Shuuichi tadi tepat sasaran jadi dia tidak mau membuang energinya untuk menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya dia malu untuk menjawab.

"Ah, sampai. Turunkan aku," ucap Kumiko setelah mereka sampai di puncak gunung Daikichi. Gemerlap cahaya lampu kota pun segera memanjakan mata Shuuichi dan Kumiko, apalagi cahaya dari lampu festival yang banyak, membuat pemandangannya makin meriah.

"Tahun lalu, Reina mengajakku ke sini. Dia memintaku membawa _euph_ dan mengajakku mendaki. Aneh 'kan? Apalagi dia saat itu sedang memakai sepatu dengan hak," cerita Kumiko sambil tertawa, Shuuichi pun diam mendengarkan.

"Lalu aku sempat bertanya, apakah cahaya itu cahaya dari festival. Dan apa kau tau apa jawaban Reina?" Kumiko tertawa kecil, "Dia malah bertanya apakah aku mencemaskanmu, karena aku bertanya dengan sebegitu penasarannya. Aku menjawab tidak sih, tapi aku merasa gelisah saat itu,"

Shuuichi tersenyum pahit, dia mengingat saat itu mungkin dia sedang menolak pernyataan cinta Katou Hazuki dengan sebuah kata maaf. Rasanya bersalah sekali kalau mengingatnya.

"Tapi, sekarang aku tahu. Aku memang menyukai Shuuichi, aku mnganggap Shuuichi spesial, karena itulah aku kesal saat kamu menyuruhku berhenti berbicara padamu dan mengataiku jelek. Makanya aku bersikap dingin padamu," ucap Kumiko jujur, jari lentiknnya menari-nari di pinggiran pagar.

"Apalagi sesaat setelah festival Agata tahun lalu, kau juga berhenti bicara lagi denganku 'kan? Aku selalu melihatmu menaiki kereta yang sama denganku bahkan tempat dudukmu hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal. Tanpa kusadari aku selalu melihat ke tempat biasanya kau menunggu kereta, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Biasanya kau yang mengajakku bicara duluan.. karena itulah aku merasa ada yang kurang, tapi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu berbicara duluan... aku hanya terus menguburnya dalam hatiku," curhat Kumiko lagi, "Sifat dan kelakuanku itu memang buruk ya?" lanjut Kumiko hampa.

Shuuichi tersenyum kecil, dia pun berdiri dan memeluk Kumiko dari belakang. "Bukannya sifatmu memang buruk dari dulu? Kenapa baru menyadarinya? Lagipula aneh rasanya melihatmu melankolis seperti ini sejak kau menumpahkan rasa frustasimu karena tidak bisa bermain sesuai yang kauharapkan di babak penyisihan,"

"Ini yang terakhir! Dan... dan karena itulah aku juga mau berterima kasih... terima kasih karena sudah menenangkanku sesaat sebelum kita tampil, kalau kau tidak ada... mungkin aku sudah mengacaukannya," ucap Kumiko lagi.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantumu dan meringankan bebanmu. Dan juga aku berjanji kejadian itu tidak akan terulang lagi," sumpah Shuuichi, Kumiko mengangguk.

"Unm, terima kasih sudah mau berusaha mengajakku berbicara lagi," ucap Kumiko, Shuuichi meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kumiko.

"Aku juga, terima kasih karena sudah mau jujur dan mengakui perasaanmu Kumiko... aku menyukaimu... tidak, aku mencintaimu," ucap Shuuichi lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Kumiko menatap lurus kilauan cahaya di depannya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya, gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku juga,"

Dan malam itu, hubungan Kumiko dan Shuuichi telah naik satu level.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Out Of Character detected!**

 **Ejaan Yang Diragukan detected!**

 **TYPO(s) (** semoga engga ada **) detected!**

#DOR

Minna-san, o-genki desuka?~

Kali ini saia balik dengan fanfic Shuuichi x Kumiko! Tokoh utamanya beneran mereka loh kali ini! Yaahh, bagian atas dari author note itu sekedar warning sih (warningkokdibawah?) soalnya saia paling enggak bisa lepas dari tiga hal itu, =A=

Ini murni pikiran saia sendiri dengan mengaitkan hal-hal yang menurut saia akan mengangkat bendera flag ShuuiMiko(ngasinamaseenakjidat)! Entah kenapa saia pengen ngeliat adegan romantis mereka, dibumbui alotofhugsandkiss gitu~ Ini mungkin ya yang disebut guilty pleasure? #dor

Tapi saia engga bertujuan ngacauin novelnya kok! Karya H!E terlalu indah buat diacak-acak sama saia, apalagi bagian ShuuiMiko-nya, walaupun hint doang... T^T Kalau soal jepitan itu saia baca di wiki(saianggatauitubenerapaengga) tapi saia ilangin bagian Kumiko confess ke Shuuichi soalnya nanti malah ngga nyambung ke cerita... -_-a

Ini lanjutannya dari Bystander, fanfic sebelah, kalo berkenan silakan mampir baca juga~

Saia saranin baca itu dulu baru baca ini, soalnya setting ceritanya kan setelah Kumiko kabur buat latihan sendiri, *grin* #dor

Tapi bisa berdiri sendiri-sendiri kok, ngga masalah~

Kalau ngomong hint sih, saia paling seneng hint terakhir yang Shuuichi bisik ke telinga Kumiko, terus afscgxm! DAT FIS BUM MA MEN! #plak Oh iya abaikan soal hint, saia suka semuanya hintnya, kalau soal yakisobanya itu, saia keinget penjual yakisoba di Hanasaku Iroha episode 26, suer itu paman penjual yakisoba bikin keren suasana, hehehe~

Yosh, AN-nya udah jadi super panjang, kayaknya itu aja~

Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyain, kritik, saran, dan laen-laen silahkan dilayangkan ke kotak review di bawah yah~

See you in my next project~~ *tebarkiss* #ditendangjauh-jauh


End file.
